Just Drunk Enough
by AslanofTexas
Summary: A sad song for a moment in time. SK


Summary: A sad song for a moment in time. S/K

Rating: K

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or "Tonight I Wanna Cry" by Keith Urban.

Title: Just Drunk Enough

A/N: This is a one shot, but if people review and like it I might do something more with it.

* * *

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me the way that it was and should have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away  
_  
Kagome. The name alone made his eyes burn. It was like a stone dropping into a pond, the bullet firing from a gun, the stopping of his heart. Kagome was gone. She had left him! She had promised to stay with him! How could she have left! Sesshoumaru's heart kept breaking over and over as he remembered their last moments together.

Sesshoumaru's grip tightened slightly on the glass of brandy in his hand. Sesshoumaru shifted slightly in his spot on the chair and sighed.

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry._

It hadn't been her fault. It had been his. Hadn't he wanted to push her away? Hadn't he wanted to convince her to stay at the castle and not follow him? Sesshoumaru took another drink from his glass. She had been so ready to fight, so ready to stay by his side even into a battle that wasn't her's. Of course he had refused; she should wait here for his return. She had argued with him, cursed him, and even hit him, but he hadn't given in. Though he had to admit it had almost killed him to see the tears falling down her face with frustration.

_Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All by Myself" would sure hit me hard, now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way_

He had left her alone in the castle off to win a victory against the East. He hadn't thought she would refuse his orders like she had. She had followed him on her own horse pushing through the miles of terrain to fight with him, for him. They had only been in battle for 2 hours when he had smelled her scent. He had looked for her killing those in his path trying to find her. Finally he had spotted her. She was a warrior in white. Her thin white sundress had rippled over her body like liquid and her sword had flashed a deadly as any of his own. He had swollen with pride seeing his hard training being used effectively in battle.

That was until he remember he should be angry at her. He was about to call out to her when a body had passed in front of him distracting him from his love. That was all the time they had needed. A shrill cry had caused him to look back up.

Kagome stood bent over a sword stuck through her stomach. It had only taken him a moment to be at her side. His hand had wrapped around her lowering her to the ground. He didn't even notice that his men had formed a semi-wall around him, shielding him from the enemy's blows. Kagome's eyes were wide and fighting to keep from glazing over. A thin line of blood fell from the corner of her mouth as she looked up at her love. Slowly she removed a hand from the sword in her stomach and placed it on his cheek.

_Cause I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry._

"Sesshoumaru." She whispered trying to smile at him. Sesshoumaru removed her hand from his cheek and wrapped his own fingers around it.

"Shhh. Don't speak. You're gonna be ok." Sesshoumaru whispered kissing the back of her hand.

"Oh Sesshoumaru. I'm so sorry." Kagome said tears forming in her eyes. Still she could not obey his orders.

"It's ok, it's ok. Now take it easy ok?" Sesshoumaru said squeezing her hand. Kagome let silent tears run down her cheeks her own hand trying to squeeze it back lightly. Kagome blinked her tears back and opened her mouth to speak again.

"Sesshoumaru, my lord, my love." Kagome whispered her tears breaking loose again.

"Kagome, Kagome –" Whatever he had been planning to say got cut off. Kagome coughed and choked slightly her eyes panicking slightly and her body tensing. As he had watched her it hadn't hit him she was dying. It had only been after her body relaxed and her eyes no longer shined with inner warmth that he had realized it. The battle was won, but it had been a bitter sweet victory. Her body had been buried, all prayers had been said, and now he had to face being alone. He had always been the kind to never stay the solitude of being alone. That's why he had let Rin and Jaken follow him for so long. The quiet ate at him.

_Well I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride  
Let it fall like rain, from my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry._

He had loved her like no other. She had been him obsession and life-line. What was he supposed to do without her now?

Sesshoumaru placed his glass on the table. Slowly he placed his hand over his eyes and took in a shaky breathe.

Images of Kagome laughing with him,

Teasing him,

Kissing him, flashed behind his closed eyes.

Sesshoumaru's wyes burned with unshed tears until a strangled sob escaped his throat. The sound echoed in the empty room driving the realization home, slumping his shoulders he released the tears.

No it hadn't of been Kagome's fault. It had been his. He hadn't been sharp enough, quick enough, worthy enough to save her by his own hands or tensiga's. Sesshoumaru cried for all that was or would never be.

An ice cold hand startled Sesshoumaru out of his pity party. Raising his head he stared at the pale hand touching his own. Slowly he followed the appendage up its arm to the face. Kagome's face smiled sadly at him, still dressed in the white sundress from the battle.

'Don't cry, it wasn't anyone's fault. Besides we'll meet again.' A voice whispered inside his head.

"But what am I to do until then?" Cried Sesshoumaru trying desperately to grab the icy hand. His fingers went straight through hers. Kagome moved her hand down to her side.

'You rule the land well, like the Lord you are.' The voice whispered.

"How can I without you?" Said Sesshoumaru.

'I'll be here with you.' Said the voice as Kagome placed her hands over her heart.

"I miss you." Said Sesshoumaru fresh tears slipping down him cheek. Kagome bit her lip as though to keep from crying herself.

"I miss you as well, but the people need you now, and I can't stay here. Rule well, make me proud.' Said the whispering voice. Kagome placed her hands on each side of his cheek acting as though she was trying to hold his head. Slowly she lowered her white lips to his. Sesshoumaru's warm lips met her freezing ones for only a moment. Pulling back slightly Kagome ran her thumb across his cheek trying to wipe away his tears.

'My lord, my love, we'll see each other in a little while. Until then remember me.' Said the voice. Kagome smiled at him again never removing her hands. Slowly her body dissolved into nothing yet her chilly presence remained.

Sesshoumaru sat paralyzed for a moment before her stood and wiped the rest of his tears away. Kagome had made a request. To rule his land well and remember her. Sesshoumaru stalked of the room. Then by God he would be the best damn ruler that ever lived on the face of the earth. Turning Sesshoumaru began his way to the throne room.

Besides they would see each other in a little while.

* * *

Well I was feeling sad and I decided someone else needed to be sad with me, but then halfway through I felt better so I had to make Sesshoumaru feel better too.

PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!

Aslan


End file.
